


I won't give up

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: Fill to thispromptDean has ruled hell for five years, the annual celebration of his reign comes with fireworks, sinful revelry and entertainment. This year his loyal court has a surprise for him. They've caught Castiel and trained him to be the crowning piece to their entertainment. Naked on a pedestal of black marble he is tortured while servicing his captures.Everyone is surprised when Dean kills the demons touching the angel. Castiel doesn't understand why Dean is angry; he did all of this for Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written previous to S11

**

Crowley didn’t planned this well enough, he expected an attack dog, a monster he could boss around, daddy’s little blunt instrument under a new daddy’s commands.

Instead he got Godzilla on steroids, something so scary and brutal he felt scared, and in less than a year had taken his throne, the bastard didn’t stopped there. NO!! Being king of Hell was not enough for Dean Winchester as a demon; as a knight of Hell, NO!! 

It took Dean; King of Hell nothing to have the world in shape, demons weren’t allowed to do as they pleased, any demon who went out of their way was killed, creatures that go bump in the night got killed if they were after innocents and deals with souls were respected by seconds.

He was not good, far from that, he was ruthless and seemed to enjoy the pain in sinners. He also had a no bullshit policy, if someone made a deal; they’ll honor it or they’ll pay for it.

Demons were fine with him because no master before him allowed them to enjoy souls. It was like a roman coliseum; souls were fought over.

For five years earth suffered Dean remorseless demon. His black eyes were the last thing many saw; many! Hunters angels even two archangels he found trapped in a cage in the deep deep pits of his kingdom.

Five years today… he sat on his throne made of bones, skulls and gold. He sat there laughing and cheering; the way he cheered to false gladiators on TV when he was a child, the soul of a virgin on stake, watching a match between two yellow eyed demons for her virginity and soul. 

She was begging, desperate and heart wrenching sobs. “Sorry sweetheart!!” Dean shouted over the roar of the crowds of demons. “You offered virginity and soul for a million followers on instagram. Have you heard that saying? Be careful with what you wish for?” he laughed hard, head thrown back and belly shaking. He had a scar running down his chin now, from a time he fought for the soul of one specific chick and her son, he knew them in a different life; her screams when the demons took her back to earth left him thinking about old days.

He blinked his black eyes, once more green his pupils focused on the demons bleeding on the floor with a sword stuck on its stomach. “Congratulations!! Someone won himself a virgin!!”

Five years here were a burden to big for the bearer of the Mark of Cain; the curse of it said he will never have a family; okay; not like he had a great one to start with. But he missed Sam, sometimes when the idiot of his brother kept coming for him; promising him he’ll save him Dean laughed, how could he let his brother unleash a knight of hell on earth, such a plague of violence and death on earth, it was unfathomable.

Castiel came to him too, first asking him to stop, begging him to allow him to help, then threatening him, then attacking him, but just like with Sam, Dean couldn’t hurt anyone from his family. He made sure his demons knew his brother and his angel were off limits.

“Leave them alone; unless they get in here by their own will.” He said the last time they tried to enter hell in a failed mission to “rescue” him.

***

Sam and Castiel had to add seals and sigils hex bags and every even remote chance to keep demons out. Dean had to control them in order to get hell under his command, and the first time Sam got hurt badly, and it took so much of Castiel’s grace to defeat Dean that Sam spent a week in ICU.

It took Sam almost five years to give up; his faith wavering when not even Castiel bringing Benny back and pulling John Winchester’s soul from heaven to talk some sense into his son didn’t work.

Having to deal with cases more and more often since angels left the world on its own when Dean killed Michael and Lucifer was taking a toll on them. 

“We still can get him back…” Castiel offered holding a sword on his hand; the sword of Eliah. “If we get to take the mark of Cain…”

Sam let out a breath tired. “You heard them… he’s been there for five years Cas, remember Meg? She said with time there’s nothing human left, I’m scared to even think what my brother had become…”

Castiel frowned and got close to Sam. “Many had risked their lives trying to get him back; you father’s soul was sacrificed for it; my brothers and sisters gave so much, you can’t stop trying now.”

“I don’t think…” 

Castiel has had enough. “Well, I’ll keep trying!!” he roared, his true voice making glasses burst in tiny pieces that landed everywhere.  
“That’s your problem, you pray and you want to believe but you never try hard enough!! You break your promises and abandon those who love you!!” he said his eyes bright and his entire being growing with light and shadows of wings. “I won’t give up on him.” Sam was pushed off turning his chair backwards; he was a heap of limbs on the floor under Castiel when the clapping started

“Bravo!!” it was Crowley standing by the door in a dirty dark suit. “Bravo! Dramatic! I loved it!!!”

Castiel’s blade was in his hand before any of the others could see. 

“What do you want?” Sam asked getting up in a quite agile motion.

“My kingdom!!” he said passing the devil’s trap on the ceiling where his eyes were fixed. “My kingdom from your brother’s filthy little paws.”

“I should kill you!” roared Castiel.

“I should be afraid… but without me there’s no way you find the entrance to hell.”

Sam was serious. “We did it once…”

Crowley rolled his eyes and smirked. “that was four years and eight months ago Samantha, and only because I let you a breadcrumbs path.”

Castiel moved ahead. “What is your plan?”

“There’s only one thing that stops a demon from turning all the way demon…” Crowley said looking at the floor. “And as disgusting and overvalued, as it is it might work…”

***

So now the celebration of the fifth year Dean had a special celebration; he was about to give around five hundred souls, to those who won this games, and he’ll pick his new general among those who find a way to get in his grace.

Someone brought him a statue of him made out of pure silver from the mines in south America. “All pre colonial; pure silver My lord…” the demon said facing the floor in a ridiculous bow. Dean looked at the statue and felt sick; he shook his head no and turned to a side.

Another brought him a girl tied; it was Kate; his first kiss. Dean looked at her, she had been trained to serve him in any way he wanted, and Dean once more shook his head no. ”let her go and wipe his memory of all this.” he ordered. “I’ll check on her any day and she better is where she was.” He warned.

“I’ll beat three great human warriors in the arena!!” said a man and raised his swords as the crowd of demons roared and cheered. Dean yawned.

When the man did as he told Dean had to fight not to roll his eyes. 

“I found something sir… I’ve had him for two months already sir.” The demon repeated the word with every sentence. “You said… unless they come here freely... and he did…”

The doors opened and a table was rolled into the middle of the room a little bit to the right to avoid the edge of the arena. Naked and tied up, beaten bloody and with something like semen running down the inside of his thighs was Castiel; his angel.

Dean felt his heart beat again at the sight in front of him. He felt a weird feeling, it was hilarious, an angel; any angel; that angel was always pristine clean, and this was far from that. The fact that an genderless, asexual angel was used by demons added a few extra inches on the funny side, he got up and the fight stopped as he walked down the few steps. He was smiling. 

He could keep this pet, he could keep him with him, after all he loved Castiel, just not as he loved Sam. He walked around the table where his once-friend was presented as a sacrifice and noticed tears in Castiel’s eyes. “Cas…” he mumbled, the annoying beating in his chest got to his hears now. “Look at me…”

Blue pupils filled with fear and the weight of centuries of experience focused on him and even with the cracks on his lips Castiel tried to Smile. “you’re back…” Castiel let out in a whisper of hoarse voice, someone had fucked his throat. Dean touched his head smiling again. “who brought him here?” he asked his ruthless smile on; his hands incapable to let Castiel go as the demons lined up, six of them. 

“I caught him!” one said cheerfully while the others let out littlew satisfied chuckles. “They all helped me train him…” one of the demons moved to the front of the table near Dean. “He’s fully trained sir; he’ll do whatever you ask him to do.” He snapped his fingers and the chains around Castiel’s wrists disappeared. And the angel’s hands moved to Dean’s pants without a word. 

“NO!” he roared, more animal than human. “Stop.” Castiel cowered with his eyes scrunched close, waiting for the pain. Dean smiled, an hour ago he’d have laughed, and maybe caused that pain. “You stay…” he said softly almost smiling. “the rest get out!” the room was so quiet the sound echoed in every wall, and reverberated until it died with the sound of feet scrambling on the floor made out of bones’ dust bricks . Dean touched the table where Cas was and the chains burst in flames and disappeared leaving Cas without any support and falling to a side where he held him making soft sounds to soothe the pain. “It’s okay, I’m here, I’m here Cas… I’m here.” He said his nose scrunching at the offending smell of others in his angel.

He carried his naked angel to the throne where he deposited him waiting until he stopped whining at the pressure on his poor damaged body. “It’s okay… it’s okay I’m here…” he said kissing Castiel’s forehead. He turned at the demons who were smirking proudly. “I said he was out of limits.” He let out angry, the expression of love and concern changed into something clod and dangerous in him. “I said don’t touch him…”

One of the demons snorted. “You said unless they come freely… he entered hell on his own…”

Dean raised one hand and the demon choked. A piece of bloody tissue appeared o his hand; a tongue. “Don’t come using my words against me. Samuel Winchester and the Seraphim Castiel were off limits!!!” he roared. “Didn’t I said that?” the demons all squirmed trying to get away.

The others tried to turn, to fly. But Dean took the first blade from its sheet at his side and ran to them.

To Cas it was like old times, Dean looked always perfect; flawless motions, precise like a dancer, an artist when killing, it was enthrallingly beautiful and terrifying. In seconds Dean was covered in blood and bits of bodies while the demons were piles on the floor.

He took off his shirt and another one appeared on his throne perfectly ironed. When he took that one a blanket was there for Cas, Dean snapped his fingers. And Castiel was clean; Dean held him up and sat down holding his angel on his lap. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry.” Castiel whimpered and Dean saw a mark on him branded by hot iron, the kind of burn that will leave a permanent mark, it had Dean’s sigil. 

Dean felt like crying, he had known that every demon gets its own sigil, he felt proud when he saw it branded in new souls, but now he felt ashamed. “Where is Sam? He was supposed to look after you.”

Castiel raised his eyes. “He lost faith… the fight out there… there’s so much to do…” Castiel looked tired. “Your soul…” he said and his dry lips curved a little. “Is still as bright and pure as it was…” he said closing his eyes. “Not even the mark can shadow it: The soul of a hero.”

Dean’s anger made black drip into his eyes, the growl that left his throat made Castiel look at him first terrified and then sad; as if he lost something precious. “Stupid…” he let out making Cas recoil in fear again.

Dean sat there for a while until Castiel stopped shivering and fell asleep; then he snapped his fingers taking Cas to the bunker.

“No… wait!” Castiel tried to move but he couldn’t. “Don’t be mad at me, please, I did this to be with you, to make you understand we care for you still.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Why are you mad at me, I did this for you!”

“You let them use you? Hurt you…” the words too ugly to leave his mouth even being a demon. “Rape you because you wanted to be taken to me?” 

Castiel nodded. “I had to see you; I had to make you remember love…”

Dean held him by the hair. “BY letting others soil what I wanted for me?” Castiel gasped in pain. “By getting hurt knowing it’ll tear me apart? By letting them fuck you?” 

“As long as I can bring you back... I won’t give up.”

Dean pulled him and kissed him. “Nobody touches what’s mine… I’ll kill them all...” he growled dangerously against his lips, eyes black as holes.

Dean left his angel at the entrance of the bunker and went back to hell. Demons were confused and angry and the second he appeared in his usual spot near the throne he knew they were about to attack.

***

Crowley opened the door with a smirk the plan was to have Castiel convince Dean to go back to his family; to the other side of the fence, he never expected to find black blood all over the place, nothing, not even hellhounds had escaped Dean’s fury.

“What have you done??”

“Relax!! There are millions more to take their places, and there’s always more down in the dungeons… human souls are easily corrupted.” In the center of the room on his knees and breathing hard; first blade still on his hand and eyes black was Dean Winchester, Knight and King of Hell. “Tell me it wasn’t your idea to send Castiel here unprotected…” Crowley’s step faltered and his face shifted searching for a good excuse. “I knew it…” Dean jumped at him with his weapon ready.

“WAIT!!” Crowley was already curled waiting for the strike. “if you kill me there won’t be any who can take your place.”

Dean smiled and walked calmly to him. “you’re wrong, I don’t want to give my kingdom back… no!!” and the blade entered Crowley’s chest from the left, eyes glowed bright like fire, and there was a little bit of a wind, typical when a high rank demon dies. Dean smiled.

“Now I have to go back for Cas, and to kick some sense in the head of that stupid baby brother of mine…”

His tenth year’s celebration was a lot different, and the thousand year’s celebration had Castiel sitting next to him in his own throne; the one destined to the king’s consort.

 

The end.


End file.
